staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Lutego 2007
TVP 1 05:10 Tędy przeszła historia (seria III) - Zapora Vilarinho das Furnas (Vilarinho das Furnas); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Portugalia (2005) 05:40 Wstaje dzień; magazyn 05:45 Wielkie sprzątanie 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Przed Eurowizją - odc.4 08:35 Teletubisie - odc. 106/156 (Teletubbies, season IV Making Salad); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1997) 09:00 Sąsiedzi - Kółeczka 54 (Kolecka); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:05 Jedyneczka - Kraina kolorów; program dla dzieci 09:35 Lippy&Messy 09:35 Ferie z Jedynką 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 35 (odc. 35); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1995) 10:50 Przed Eurowizją - odc.5 11:00 Savannah - odc.24 (Savannah ep.24); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1996) 11:45 Agrobiznes 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Moda na sukces - odc.3195 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3410); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:30 Moda na sukces - odc.3196 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3411); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - Śmiech przez łzy; serial TVP 13:25 Przed Eurowizją - odc.8 13:50 Potęga i upadek Spartan - Wojna peloponeska cz.2 (Rise and Fall of the Spartans. Tides of War); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:35 Świat wg Einsteina - Co zobaczył Einstein ?; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Warto kochać - odc. 77; serial TVP 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc.3197 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3412); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 16:25 Moda na sukces - odc.3198 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep.3413); serial kraj prod.USA (2000) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Na celowniku; magazyn 17:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 14 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:00 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 15 - txt.str.777; serial TVP 18:25 Bulionerzy - odc. 59 - Gwiazdy; serial komediowy TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Fioletowe Smerfy 18 (Purple Smurfs); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Muszkieterka - cz. 1 (Femme Musketeer) - txt.str.777 84'; serial przygodowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004) 21:55 Bella Mafia - cz.1 (Bella Mafia part 1) 83'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1997); 23:25 Dziennik pilota Góry; film dokumentalny 23:50 Kino nocnych marków - Robocop - Mroczna sprawiedliwość, część 1 (Robocop, ep.1, Dark Justice); serial science ficton kraj prod.Kanada (2000) 01:30 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:25 Statek miłości - odc. 142/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 133,(6-04) (Same Wavelength, Winning Isn`t Everything, A Honeymoon For Horace); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 06:10 Statek miłości - odc. 143/249 (The Love Boat ODC. 125(6-05) (Command Performance, Hyde and Seek, Sketchy Love)); telenowela kraj prod.USA (1982) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 SERVI DEI - Jan Tyranowski; film dokumentalny 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Magiczny autobus - odc. 42 Jak wylecieć w powietrze (Magic school bus); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1994) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc.154, Nieoczekiwane odkrycie 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama: 9.55, 10.55 i Pogoda: 9.25,10.25,10.59 11:00 Święta wojna - Hanys Biusthalter (239); serial TVP 11:30 Sąsiedzi - odc. 17 (181) Wielka wygrana; serial komediowy TVP 12:00 Magnum - odc. 14/162 Adelajda (MAGNUM P.I. s.1 odc. 14, (Adelaide)); serial kraj prod.USA (1980) 12:50 Kręcioła 13:20 Kuba-dzika wyspa na Karaibach (Cuba - wild island of the Carraibean); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005) 14:15 Ryzykanci - s.4 ep. 4/16 (SURVIVOR s.IV ep. 404) kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:05 Detektyw w sutannie - s. 3, odc. 17/22 (38) ? KLĄTWA MUMII (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 3, ep.9017 - THE MUMMY?S CURSE MYSTERY); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1990) 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Panorama 16:10 Dla niesłyszących - Pogoda 16:15 Duże dzieci - (51); talk-show 17:05 Przygody psa Cywila - odc. 6/7 Zbiegowie; serial TVP 17:35 Nagrody Gazety Polskiej 17:45 Program lokalny 18:15 Biuro kryminalne - Ostatni wykład; serial TVP 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Biznes 19:10 Sport Telegram 19:15 Pogoda 19:25 Po oklaskach - Po oklaskach - rozmowy Anny Popek (2) Barbara Brylska; magazyn 19:40 Technicy - magicy - cz 1/6 Dzień pierwszy (The IT Crowd ep. Yesterday's Jam); serial komediowy kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 20:10 L jak Laskowik, T jak TEY - Z tyłu sklepu 21:05 Europa da się lubić - Europa nieznana 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport Telegram 22:30 Pogoda 22:35 Oficerowie - odc. 9/13 Dzieci i wdowy - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny 23:25 Oficerowie - odc. 10/13 Nieznani sprawcy - txt.str.777; serial kryminalny 00:15 Zły duch (Mauvais Esprit) 85'; film fabularny kraj prod.Francja (2003) 01:45 Matrioszki - odc. 5 /10 (Matrioshki ep. 5); serial kraj prod.Belgia (2003) 02:30 Robert Rozmus show; widowisko 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Regionalna 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26 07:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:00 Kurier 08:15 Pogoda 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 08:20 Przegląd prasy 08:25 Kamera Kuriera 08:30 Kurier 08:35 Przegląd prasy 08:40 Serwis sportowy 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier 09:10 Przegląd prasy 09:13 Serwis sportowy 09:15 Kurier flesz 09:15 Pogoda 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:20 Przegląd prasy 09:25 Kamera Kuriera 09:30 Kurier 09:40 Pogoda 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny 09:50 Serwis sportowy 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny 09:55 Kurier flesz 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 9 (Guitar show, ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod. Australia (2004) 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Pogoda 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 10:50 Serwis sportowy 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny 10:55 Kurier flesz 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 3 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005) 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Pogoda 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 11:50 Serwis sportowy 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny 11:55 Kurier flesz 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod. Irlandia (2003) 12:30 Kurier 12:45 Pogoda 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 12:50 Serwis sportowy 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny 12:58 Kurier flesz 13:00 Telekurier 13:30 Kurier 13:45 Pogoda 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 13:50 Serwis sportowy 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny 13:58 Kurier flesz 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 9 (Guitar show, ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod. Australia (2004) 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Pogoda 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny 14:50 Serwis sportowy 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny 14:59 Kurier flesz 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 3 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod. Niemcy (2005) 15:30 Kurier 15:55 Pogoda 15:57 Serwis ekonomiczny 16:00 Serwis sportowy 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny 16:10 Rozmowa dnia 16:25 Kamera Kuriera 16:30 Kurier 16:40 Pogoda 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn 17:25 Serwis sportowy 17:30 Kurier 17:40 Pogoda 17:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 20:00 Telekurier 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Pogoda 20:49 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 21:30 Kurier 21:40 Pogoda 21:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 22:30 Kurier 22:40 Pogoda 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór 23:10 Bohaterowie sześciu minut (Heroes for six minutes); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn 00:30 Kurier 00:40 Pogoda 00:45 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn 01:25 Telekurier 01:50 Bohaterowie sześciu minut (Heroes for six minutes); film dokumentalny kraj prod. Wielka Brytania (2003) 02:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Szczecin 06:00 Kurier - 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pgoda 06:10, 06:28, 06:40, 06:58, 07:10, 07:28, 07:42; Przegląd prasy 06:12, 06:23, 06:42, 06:53, 07:12, 07:23; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:17, 06:47, 07:17; Serwis sportowy 06:20, 06:50, 07:20; Czym żyje Polska 06:26, 06:56, 07:26; STEREO 07:45 Kronika 07:50 Szczeciński przegląd informacji ewentualnie kulturalnych 08:00 Kurier; STEREO 08:15 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:35 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Kronika 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:15 Pogoda; STEREO 09:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:20 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:40 Pogoda; STEREO 09:45 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 10:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 9 (Guitar show, ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda; STEREO 10:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:53 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 11:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 3 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:45 Pogoda; STEREO 11:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 11:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Kurier flesz; STEREO 12:00 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 10 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:45 Pogoda; STEREO 12:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 13:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:45 Pogoda; STEREO 13:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:58 Kurier flesz; STEREO 14:00 Mistrzowie gitary - odc. 9 (Guitar show, ep. 9); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Australia (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:45 Pogoda; STEREO 14:47 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:59 Kurier flesz; STEREO 15:00 Wielka Europa - kierunki w architekturze - odc. 3 (Euromaxx - Architecture); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:55 Pogoda; STEREO 15:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 16:30 Kurier; STEREO 16:40 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Kronika 16:50 Wokół nas 17:00 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:40 Pogoda; STEREO 17:45 Kronika 18:05 Sport 18:10 Menu kulturalne 18:15 Kronika 18:40 Ono 18:55 Klub jazzowy 19:25 Sonar 20:00 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:45 Pogoda; STEREO 20:49 Ślizg; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:40 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kronika 22:00 Maxymalni 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:40 Pogoda; STEREO 22:50 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:10 Bohaterowie sześciu minut (Heroes for six minutes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kurier; STEREO 00:40 Pogoda; STEREO 00:45 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Bohaterowie sześciu minut (Heroes for six minutes); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:50 Sidła miłości - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Halo! Kasa! - teleturniej 08:55 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1988-1989 09:25 Rodzina zastępcza: Bardzo miły tatuś - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 10:00 Przeklęta miłość - telenowela, Argentyna 2004 11:00 Dharma i Greg - serial komediowy, USA 2001 11:30 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 12:00 Sidła miłości - telenowela, Argentyna 2006 12:55 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy, Argentyna 2006 13:55 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 14:45 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1991-1993 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza: Miss szkoły - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 15:50 Wydarzenia - serwis informacyjny 16:15 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 16:20 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Exclusive - program rozrywkowy 17:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2007 18:50 Wydarzenia - serwis informacyjny 19:20 Sport - serwis informacyjny 19:25 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Dzień Świstaka - komedia, USA 1993 21:40 Dramat w powietrzu - thriller, USA 1996 21:55 Studio LOTTO - losowanie 23:35 Fala zbrodni - serial sensacyjny, Polska 2006 00:35 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 02:35 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:55 Telesklep - magazyn 06:45 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 07:35 Firma - magazyn 08:05 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 09:05 Wykręć numer - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 10:05 Fabryka Gry - interaktywny teleturniej na żywo 11:05 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 11:35 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! - konkurs interaktywny 11:40 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 13:05 Taniec z gwiazdami - kulisy - program rozrywkowy 13:30 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy, Polska 14:00 Weronika Mars - serial kryminalny, USA 15:00 Cena marzeń - telenowela 16:00 Fakty Popołudniowe - serwis informacyjny 16:15 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17:15 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18:25 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19:00 Fakty - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Sport - serwis informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda - serwis informacyjny 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:15 Stan zagrożenia - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 23:00 Walentynki - horror, USA 2001 00:55 Uwaga! - magazyn 01:15 Nocne igraszki - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 02:15 Telesklep - magazyn TVN 7 05:50 Maraton uśmiechu 06:20 Telesklep 07:20 Maraton uśmiechu 07:50 Bez śladu, odc. 21 08:50 Grzesznica, odc. 4: serial 09:40 Krąg miłości, odc. 26: serial 10:45 Przystanek Alaska, odc. 73: serial 11:40 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 11:45 Strażnik kasy 12:45 Telesklep 14:05 Grzesznica, odc. 5: serial 15:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 15:05 Maraton uśmiechu 15:35 Maraton uśmiechu 16:05 Drew Carey Show, odc. 2: serial 16:35 Dzień dobry Miami, odc. 17: serial 17:05 Lekarze marzeń, odc. 1: serial 18:10 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 18:15 Przystanek Alaska, odc. 73: serial 19:10 Drew Carey Show, odc. 3: serial 19:40 Dzień dobry Miami, odc. 18: serial 20:10 Kryptonim "Szmaragd": film 22:10 Fasolowa wojna: film 00:35 Mordercza obsesja: film TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6.30,7.00,7.30; Pogoda 6.32,7.05,7.33 ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Domowe przedszkole - Bałagan - wielkie porządki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller - Odc 13; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:25 Jest takie miejsce - Krasnopol; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Oto jest pytanie - odc.26; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Poranek z muzyką - III Symfonia Johannesa Brahmsa - Witold Rowicki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Polonusi w Europie - W orkiestrowym rytmie; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 803* - Wybory; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Plebania - odc. 613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Polska na weekend - Terra Incognita - Dolny Śląsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Hity satelity 13:20 Polacy w kraju kiwi cz.2; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Teatr TV - Kobieta bez skazy 63'; spektakl teatralny; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Maria Pakulnis, Joanna Szczepkowska, Krzysztof Wakuliński, Piotr Adamczyk, Katarzyna Gajdarska, Elżbieta Jarosik, Marcin Troński, Marek Kępiński, Tomasz Stockinger, Piotr Zelt; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:40 Wojciech Kilar - "Kościelec 1909"; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:55 Strażnik skarbów Tatr i Podtatrza (Juliusz Zborowski); film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Domowe przedszkole - Bałagan - wielkie porządki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Filmowa Encyklopedia Łodzi i okolic - Kościół na Starym Mieście cz. 1; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 803* - Wybory; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:40 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 2; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Król; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Hity satelity 19:15 Dobranocka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Pechowy statek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:10 Plebania - odc. 613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Polska na weekend - Terra Incognita - Dolny Śląsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:05 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 269 Zamknięty rozdział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Bez prądu - Lech Janerka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Porozmawiajmy; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 24:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 803* - Wybory; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kręcioła; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Sąsiedzi w grupie raźniej - odc. 5; serial dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - Pechowy statek; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:00 Plebania - odc. 613; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Polska na weekend - Terra Incognita - Dolny Śląsk; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Mówi się ....; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:10 Hity satelity 03:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 269 Zamknięty rozdział; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Bez prądu - Lech Janerka; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:15 Święta wojna - Hanys Cola (236); serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Zdarzyło się - Mikołaja Iwanowa Przypadki na Wschodzie - Król; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Kino jest sztuką - Uniesie nas wiatr (Le Vent nous Emportera, Bad ma re khahad bord) 113' kraj prod.Iran, Francja (1999); reż.:Abbas Kiarostami; wyk.:Bahzad Dourani; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Al - Jazeera, nowy głos Arabów (Al - Jazeera, nowy głos Arabów); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:55 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Czerwona batuta (Red baton); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Czy te oczy mogą kłamać - piosenki Agnieszki Osieckiej śpiewa zespół Raz Dwa Trzy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:15 Oczy uroczne; baśń filmowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Bestia ludzka (Human desire) 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (1954); reż.:Fritz Lang; wyk.:Gloria Grahame, Broderick Crawford, Edgar Buchanan, Kathleen Case, Peggy Maley, Diane DeLaire; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Konkurs; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Laureaci Konkursu im. Henryka Wieniawskiego - Lev Solodovnikow; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Na weekend ; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Spadająca gwiazda; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Życzliwie przemilczany. O Michale Choromańskim; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Socjopaci - odc. 4; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 2 TM 2,3 chrześcijański rock; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Wieczór z operą - Cyrulik sewilski (Teatro Real de Madrid) (Il Barbiere di Siviglia) 167'; opera kraj prod.Hiszpania (2005); reż.:Angel Luis Ramirez (reżyser tv), Emilio Sagi (reżyseria); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:20 Co słychać - magazyn muzyczny; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Strefa - Malta 2006 - Sayag Jazz Machine; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:25 Kino nocne - Wielki chłód (The Big Chill) 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:Lawrence Kasdan; wyk.:Tom Berenger, Glenn Close, Jeff Goldblum, William Hurt, Kevin Kline, Mary Kay Place, Meg Tilly, JoBeth Williams; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 13 Satysfakcja - Stanisław Sojka, Tie-Break i Kompania cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Zakończenie programu Tele 5 05:25 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 06:20 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 65) 06:45 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 66) 07:15 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 07:20 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 84) 08:20 Werdykt - program/inne 09:15 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 11:10 Schody do nieba - film/obyczajowy USA 1998 12:55 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 67) 13:25 Prawo do narodzin - serial/telenowela (odc. 68) 13:50 Telezakupy - program/Telezakupy 14:15 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 14:30 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 14:40 Łowca - serial/sensacyjny Kanada 2001 (odc. 16) 15:30 Akwanauci - serial/dokumentalny USA 2000 (odc. 36) 16:00 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 16:25 Czynnik PSI - serial/science-fiction Kanada 2000 (odc. 74) 17:20 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 17:25 Moja piękna grubaska - serial/telenowela Wenezuela 2002 (odc. 85) 18:25 Gorączka w mieście - serial/kryminalny USA 1996 (odc. 39) 19:25 Waleczne serca - serial/fabularno-dokumentalny Kanada 1992 19:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 20:00 Opętany - film/thriller Kanada 1995 21:55 Prognoza pogody - program/pogoda 22:00 Plusy dodatnie, plusy ujemne - program/inne 22:55 Niefortunny zwrot akcji - film/komedia Kanada/USA 1990 0:45 Za zamkniętymi drzwiami - film/erotyczny USA 2000 2:15 Rybia nocka - program/inne TVN Turbo 06:00 Rentgen 2.0 06:30 Ale Dziura 07:00 Gadżet 07:30 Telsklep 08:00 Toolbox 08:30 Monster Garage 09:30 Monster Jam 10:00 Kaskaderzy i amatorzy 10:30 Czas Tuningu 11:00 Samochód - mag. każdego kierowcy 11:26 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 11:30 Toolbox 12:00 Auto Mundial 12:30 Gadżet 13:00 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 13:05 Monster Garage 14:00 Top Gear 15:00 Ale Dziura 15:30 Motorwizja 16:00 The Car Show 16:30 Monster House 17:30 Raport Turbo 17:40 Automaniak Max 18:10 Karambol 18:40 Rentgen 2.0 19:10 The Car Show 19:40 Raport Turbo 19:50 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 20:00 Czas Tuningu 20:30 Uwaga! Pirat 21:00 Raport Turbo 21:10 Zakup Kontrolowany 2 22:10 Automaniak Max 22:50 Raport Turbo 23:00 Turbo Erotyk 23:27 Święty Walenty rozdaje prezenty! 23:30 Turbo Erotyk 00:00 Turbo Erotyk 00:30 Turbo granie 02:30 Rentgen 2.0 03:00 Karambol 03:30 Zakup Kontrolowany 2 04:30 Czas Tuningu MiniMini 06:00 Reksio serial animowany odc. 54 06:10 Reksio serial animowany odc. 55 06:20 Reksio serial animowany odc. 56 06:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 18 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 60 07:05 Olinek Okrąglinek Piosenka serial animowany odc. 17 07:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 49 07:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 73 08:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 65 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek serial animowany odc. 5 08:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 75, 76 08:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki serial animowany odc. 5 08:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 31 09:00 Małe opowiastki serial animowany odc. 12 09:05 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 13 09:20 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 13 09:30 Hydronauci serial animowany odc. 6 09:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 6 10:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 25 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 25 10:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 24 10:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 43 11:00 Noddy serial animowany odc. 64 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Pomysłowy wnuczek serial animowany odc. 1 11:25 Pingu serial animowany odc. 73, 74 11:35 Wyprawa profesora Gąbki serial animowany odc. 4 11:45 Reksio serial animowany odc. 30 12:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 7 12:15 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 35 12:30 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 10 12:55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 7 13:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 7 13:30 Clifford serial animowany odc. 12 14:00 Reksio serial animowany odc. 51 14:10 Reksio serial animowany odc. 52 14:20 Reksio serial animowany odc. 53 14:30 Tabaluga serial animowany odc. 17 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka serial animowany odc. 59 15:05 Olinek Okrąglinek Piosenka serial animowany odc. 1 15:30 Witaj, Franklin serial animowany odc. 48 15:55 Pingu serial animowany odc. 72 16:00 Małe opowiastki serial animowany odc. 11 16:05 Listonosz Pat serial animowany odc. 12 16:20 Czerwony traktorek serial animowany odc. 12 16:30 Hydronauci serial animowany odc. 5 16:45 Bracia koala serial animowany odc. 5 17:00 Świat Elmo serial animowany odc. 24 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku serial animowany odc. 24 17:40 Globtroter Grover serial animowany odc. 23 17:45 Sesame English serial animowany odc. 42 18:00 Mały pingwin Pik-Pok serial animowany odc. 8 18:15 Tęczowe rybki serial animowany odc. 36 18:30 Kacze opowieści serial animowany odc. 11 18:55 Dziwny świat kota Filemona serial animowany odc. 8 19:05 Pszczółka Maja serial animowany odc. 24 19:30 Clifford serial animowany odc. 13 Polsat Sport 07:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy: Piłka ręczna Mecz o miejsca 5-8 09:00 KS Jastrzębski Węgiel S.A. – PZU AZS Olsztyn: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 11:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy: Piłka ręczna Mecz o miejsca 5-8 13:00 Olympiakos Pireus – BOT Skra Bełchatów: Siatkówka Liga Mistrzów 15:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy: Piłka ręczna Mecz o miejsca 5-8 16:30 Gillette World Sport 17:00 Wkręt-Met Domex AZS Częstochowa – J.W. Construction AZS Politechnika Warszawska: Siatkówka Polska Liga Siatkówki 19:00 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy: Piłka ręczna Półfinał – skrót meczu 20:40 Cardiff City – FC Barnsley: Piłka nożna Coca Cola Championship 22:40 Przed walką Tomasza Adamka: Relacja 23:10 Mistrzostwa Świata mężczyzn – Niemcy: Piłka ręczna Półfinał 00:50 AS Roma – AC Milan: Piłka nożna Puchar Włoch Zone Europa 8:00 Cinemania - odc. 197 8:30 Jaizkibel - Dramat Reżyseria: Ibón Cormenzana (Hiszpania 2000) 10:10 Ośmiornica - Serial kryminalny odc. 2/12; Org: "La Piovra / Allein gegen die Mafia". Reżyseria: Luigi Perelli (Włochy/Francja/Austria/Niemcy 1992) 11:15 Mroczna strona - Dramat Org: "El lado oscuro". Reżyseria: Gonzalo Suárez (Hiszpania 1991) 12:20 Wszystkie stewardesy idą do nieba - Komedia Org: "Todas las azafatas van al cielo". Reżyseria: Daniel Burman (Hiszpania/Argentyna 2002) 14:00 Dziewica Joanna - Film biograficzny Więzienie odc. 2; Org: "Jeanne la Pucelle II / Joan the Maid 2.". Reżyseria: Jacques Rivette (Francja 1994) 17:00 Enrico Caruso: Legendarny głos - Dramat Org: "Enrico Caruso: Leggenda Di Una Voce". Reżyseria: Giacomo Gentilomo (Włochy 1951) 18:55 Ośmiornica - Serial kryminalny odc. 2/12; Org: "La Piovra / Allein gegen die Mafia". Reżyseria: Luigi Perelli (Włochy/Francja/Austria/Niemcy 1992) 20:00 Piękna wieś pięknie płonie - Dramat Org: "Lepa sela lepo gore / Pretty Village, Pretty Flame". Reżyseria: Srdjan Dragojevic (Jugosławia 1996) 22:10 Rumble Fish - Dramat Reżyseria: Francis Ford Coppola (USA 1983) 23:50 Zakazane przyjemności - Film erotyczny Org: "Plaisirs defendus / Forbidden Pleasures". Reżyseria: Marc Riva (Francja 2004) 1:30 Najlepsza na wakacje - Film erotyczny Org: "La guide / The Holiday Guide". Reżyseria: Luc de Saint Sernin (Francja 2002) 2:20 Piękna wieś pięknie płonie - Dramat Org: "Lepa sela lepo gore / Pretty Village, Pretty Flame". Reżyseria: Srdjan Dragojevic (Jugosławia 1996) Hallmark 6:00 Morderstwo wśród przyjaciół - Film sensacyjny Org: "Murder Among Friends / Isabella Rocks". Reżyseria: Michael Kennedy (USA 2001) 8:00 Jane Doe: Inna twarz - Film kryminalny Org: "Jane Doe: The Wrong Face". Reżyseria: Mark Griffiths (USA 2005) 10:00 Dzień jak dzień - Serial obyczajowy odc. 3; Org: "Any Day Now". Reżyseria: Joanna Kerns (USA 1999) 11:00 Ed - Serial komediowy odc. 10; Reżyseria: Tim van Patten (USA 2003) 12:00 Z dala od Nairobi - Film przygodowy Org: "Nairobi Affair". Reżyseria: Marvin J. Chomsky (USA 1984) 14:00 Jane Doe: Inna twarz - Film kryminalny Org: "Jane Doe: The Wrong Face". Reżyseria: Mark Griffiths (USA 2005) 16:00 Dzień jak dzień - Serial obyczajowy odc. 3; Org: "Any Day Now". Reżyseria: Joanna Kerns (USA 1999) 17:00 Ed - Serial komediowy odc. 10; Reżyseria: Tim van Patten (USA 2003) 18:00 Z dala od Nairobi - Film przygodowy Org: "Nairobi Affair". Reżyseria: Marvin J. Chomsky (USA 1984) 20:00 Baśnie z tysiąca i jednej nocy - Film SF odc. 2/2; Org: "Arabian Nights". Reżyseria: Steve Barron (USA 1999) 22:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - Serial kryminalny odc. 2; Org: "Midsomer Murders IX". Reżyseria: Renny Rye (Wielka Brytania 2006) 0:00 Roxanne: Nagroda Pulitzera - Dramat Org: "The Prize Pulitzer". Reżyseria: Richard Colla (USA 1989) 2:00 Morderstwa w Midsomer - Serial kryminalny odc. 2; Org: "Midsomer Murders IX". Reżyseria: Renny Rye (Wielka Brytania 2006) TCM 21:00 Cyrk straceńców - Dramat Org: "The Gypsy Moths". Reżyseria: John Frankenheimer (USA 1969) 22:45 Za kulisami: Zielona pożywka - Program dokumentalny 22:55 Zielona pożywka - Film SF Org: "Soylent Green". Reżyseria: Richard Fleischer (USA 1972) 0:30 Stacja arktyczna Zebra - Film sensacyjny Org: "Ice Station Zebra". Reżyseria: John Sturges (USA 1968) Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Szczecin z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN Turbo z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Zone Europa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Hallmark z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku